The Christmas tree
by scribe80
Summary: Booth gets Bones a christmas tree, smut ensues.


**I do not own any of these characters (mores the pity!)**

**Booth gets Bones a Christmas tree, poor smut!!**

* * *

Brennan heard a knock at the door a little annoyed at being disturbed from a quiet afternoon reading. Booth stood there wearing his widest grin and carrying a large box under his arm and a bag in the opposite hand.

"Hey Bones" he said pushing past her.

"Come in Booth" she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Booth dumped the bag and box in the middle of the lounge floor and began looking around. Brennan eyed the packages with suspicion.

"What are those?" she enquired "and what are you looking for?"

"Somewhere to put your Christmas tree" he answered earnestly still looking around the room.

"But as I told you earlier, and I believe I was quite clear on the subject, I do not have a Christmas tree."

"You do now," he replied grinning as he shoved a chair over a little, surveyed the area created and concluded "perfect" then began emptying the box of Christmas tree parts.

"Booth, I do not celebrate Christmas and I do not want a tree!"

Booth continued unpacking branches appearing not to hear her.

"Booth, are you even listening to me!" Brennan exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"I am listening to you Bones but I'm just choosing not to pay any attention. Even most atheists have a tree, and look in the bag; I got you the prettiest decorations around." He pulled a tiny glass bell from the bag, "how can you not want this?" He put on his best puppy dog eyes and gave a small, boyish smile.

"Fine, I'll see how it looks when it's up" she said, once again won over by Booth, seemingly unable to resist him when he turned on the charm "but I'm not promising anything," she finished, trying to have the last word.

"Tell you what Bones, why not go in the kitchen and make me some eggnog and I'll be finished by the time you get back."

"Ok," Brennan said reluctantly.

Since his coma they seemed to have been spending more time apart, but Brennan seemed to crave his company more than ever. She didn't understand it. Yes she was physically attracted to him and had been for some time, but surely that was it.

She went into the kitchen and knocked up a batch of eggnog before warming some white chocolate and raspberry cookies. By the time she re-entered the lounge Booth had been overcome by the energy of the Duracell bunny and the tree was up and decorated. Brennan was overcome by the dazzling beauty of it. Lights sparkled and danced off dainty, beautiful decorations. He had obviously put so much thought into this just for her. She put the drinks and cookies on the coffee table and stepped slowly towards it, her mouth slightly agape and tears glistening in the eyes. She looked to him but could find nothing to say so looked back to the tree. She had no idea what to say, there was nothing in her memory she could pull from to tell her how to react to these emotions. She wasn't even sure what they were.

Booth watched her fascinated, he had hoped she would like it but she seemed positively stunned. The lights reflected in her eyes and she seemed to radiate in their glow. He thought she looked incredibly beautiful and had to stop himself from saying so. Coma Booth could have he thought to himself.

"Do you like it Bones?" He asked.

No reply, still she stood and stared.

"Bones?"

Nothing, he began to get worried.

"Bones, you ok?" He asked and stepped towards her so he was just a couple of inches in front of her.

She nodded, still not taking her eyes from the tree.

"I saved the last one for you to put on," Booth said holding up the little glass bell he had shown her earlier.

She flicked her eyes to the bell then to Booth.

"Thank you," she whispered looking shyly at him and slipping the bell onto her finger.

She approached the tree and seemed at first unsure what to do. Then, seeing the perfect spot, she hung the bell from a branch and gentle tapped it producing the sweetest sound she thought she had ever heard.

She turned and walked to Booth and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said her voice muffled by his big shoulder.

He expected her to let go, but she didn't. She snaked her arms up round his neck and pulled him down so his cheek rested on hers. He closed his eyes at the feel of her skin on his. He could smell her, almost taste her. He instinctively pulled her closer so their bodies met. He moved his head so it was their foreheads resting on one another and moved a hand up to gently brush her hair from her face and stroke her cheek. He watched mesmerised as her eyes closed at his touch. He ran his thumb down her cheek to her lips and gently touched them. He heard her inhale sharply. That was all he needed, nothing more. The desire that had been burning within him for all these years was ready to overflow. He leant a little closer and brushed her lips with his own. Her lips parted, inviting him in and he heard himself moan lightly, he could hold back no more. He pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, but as she began to kiss him back their kiss deepened. She pulled his head closer wanting every part of him and moaned as their tongues touched for the first time and their kiss became more passionate, more desperate. They began pulling at one another's clothes, begging to feel the others skin against their own.

With most of their clothes shed they fell onto the sofa, Booth on top of Bones, his Bones, kissing her, touching her. He ran a hand down her thigh and pulled the leg around him, pushing his erection against her. She moaned and dug her nails into his back. He unhooked her bra and threw it aside revealing her soft, round breasts. He took each nipple in turn into his mouth licking and sucking it as she writhed and moaned under him, her hands entwined in his hair pulling him in.

"I need you," he finally whispered.

She could only nod a reply, but it was enough. Booth removed their final articles of clothing and in moments they were joined. The feeling of him penetrating her to her core almost sent her over the edge. She cried out his name and he kissed her hard and deep almost not believing that she was finally his. He began to move in her, slowly and rhythmically, a fire building in her belly.

"Oh god Booth," she cried, almost there.

"Oh baby", he moaned into her neck as he began trailing kisses below her ear.

That was it, she cried out as she dug her nails into his him and arched her back as wave after wave went through her. Booth penetrated her even deeper, plunging into her as the sound of her ecstasy brought on his own orgasm.

"God I love you," he cried out.

Still on top of her he kissed her once more, deeply and passionately. She moaned lightly and kissed him back.

"I love you too Booth," she said, surprised at the realisation.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm glad you like your tree," he said.

She giggled in response, what else was there to say?


End file.
